Dhampir
by kelsi106
Summary: Bella is a Dhampir, a vampire human hybrid, a hunter and a witch. She is also Stefan Salvatore's unknown daughter. When the Cullen's leave and Jacob abandons her she decides to hunt down her birth father. Is Mystic Falls ready for Bella Swan?
1. Welcome to the Falls

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Mystic Falls**

 **Bella POV**

Hello my name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am eighteen years old and live in Forks, Washington. Four months ago I had my heart ripped out, stomped on and spat on by the so called love of my life Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

Edward was not like other humans but then again neither am I. Edward is a vampire, _Apotamkin_ or a Cold One to be exact. We have been through a lot together, from a psycho trio of nomads to the 'human' vampire relationship. We were together for a year now until my eighteenth birthday when I got a papercut and Jasper lost control and attacked me.

The next day Edward takes me into the woods and tells me he is done pretending to be something he is not and that I am not good enough for him. Then he along with his family left. Then to top it off found out Jacob my so called best friend is a wolf-shifter, so he left me too because he didn't want to be friends with a leech.

Yes well the problem with those idiots is I am not human. Well I am but only half. I am a Dhampir, half vampire and half human. My mother, my birth mother's name was Rene' Dwyer, she died giving birth to me. I would have been sent to an orphanage if not for Charlie, Rene's ex-husband who is coincidently a vampire hunter. But despite the fact I am half vamp he still loves me. The only thing I know of my birth father until recently is his name which is Stephan Salvatore.

After the Cullen's left and Jacob abandoned me I decided to find my birth father. I had been tracking him for a while keeping tabs on him through some contacts in the FBI whom owe me some favors.

See my father Charlie taught me the ways of the hunter even if am half vamp I still need to learn how to protect myself without exposure. So I was taught how to shoot since I was six with guns, and bows and I was taught at seven how to fight with swords and from the age of eight until I was thirteen I was taught various styles of hand to hand combat from boxing, kickboxing, MMA, street fighting and Krav Manga. I can also hack into anything, sneak into anywhere and talk myself out of anything. I am also fluent in 10 languages, Italian, Spanish, Latin, Gaelic, Greek, Arabic, German, Swedish, Russian, Portuguese,

I am also different from other vampires due to being half-human. I am as fast and strong as a vampire, my senses are a little bit higher than a vampire, I am immune to compulsion and sunlight and vervain only irritates me. I can eat either human food or blood and last but not least I can compel like a vampire and have photographic memory.

Throughout my many hunts I have come across Werewolves, Witches, Ghosts, Demons, Angels, Succubae, Incubi, Poltergeists, Mummies, Sirens, Banshee, Fae and a Doppelganger so the Cullen's and Lapush pack really were nothing special compared to what I've seen and faced. Hell the fact that they think I am some fragile little human who doesn't belong in the supernatural world is both hilarious and an insult.

But I digress, so that leaves me where I am right now at the airport in Mystic Falls, Virginia. After saying goodbye to Charlie and making sure I had my hunting kit in my carry-on bag, which consists of my colt .50 magnum revolver, a .99 millimeter Glock, stakes, salt, holy water, silver cross, athame, iron and silver daggers, a necklace which prevents magic to be used against me and my homemade Fae repellent I was all set.

Everything was set, I am moving into what was once the home of my biological father's and Uncle Damon's ex-girlfriend Katerina Petrova's mansion (I refuse to call the woman Katherine Peirce Katerina is a beautiful name!). Everything arrived already except my baby, my bike a black and red customized Harley Davidson motorcycle I call Ripper for the fact it is so fast it seems to rip pieces of the road it is so fast and after my biological father's title the Ripper from the 1920's.

See like a good little I researched everything that has been going on in Mystic Falls and people who are involved, well everything supernatural that is. I know all about the Salvatore brothers from their human life and vampire life, how they turned, who they killed, their enemies, their allies everything.

I know about Katerina Petrova also known as Katherine Pierce, her past as a human and vampire life until now. I know about Bonnie Bennet daughter of Victor and Sheila Bennet, the youngest descendent of Emily Bennet and a witch. Jeremy Gilbert, the only biological child of Miranda and Grayson Gilbert who is also a fellow hunter of the Five and is a medium. Tyler Lockwood, son of the late Mayor Lockwood and Carol Lockwood, former werewolf and the first and only one of Klaus's hybrids. Last but not least Elena Gilbert, the only daughter of Isabel Fleming and Johnathan Gilbert, adopted daughter and niece of Miranda and Grayson Gilbert, descendent of Katerina Petrova and the human Petrova Doppelganger.

As soon as I reached the second story Victorian Mansion I made sure the house was protected. I coated all of the doors and windows in and outside the house in liquid Iron an invention of mine which is a bottle of iron in liquid for that once dry protects against the Fae and demons, I need to recoat the door every three months though. Then I drew lines of salt in front of every door and window in the house to prevent demons and vampires from entering the house. In every room in the house I drew an Angel ward to prevent unwanted Angels from just popping up, a pentagram to ward and protect me against evil, and finally I also drew Anasazi symbols at the entry points of the house. Including the many security cameras and protection spells I laid out in and out of the house my house is the most secure house in town. Oh, did I forget to mention I am also a witch? I am not just any witch, but a descendent of the Original Witch, so yeah I'm also a witch born.

By the time I finished it was nine o'clock at night, so I decided to head to the Mystic Grill to drink and plan. After a quick shower I took out my brown colored eye contacts to reveal my emerald green eyes and washed out the dye from my hair to reveal my raven black hair. After some thinking I decided to wear my casual hunter's outfit. Ripped dark washed jeans with a studded belt, a black V-neck Bite ME! T-shirt, my magic protection amulet, silver cross and silver pentagram necklaces, black leather biker jacket and silver toed combat boots. I had my silver knife in my right boot, an iron knife in my left. In my jacket pockets I have a bottle of vervain in one pocket, a bottle of homemade Fae repellent, backup protection necklaces, a retractable stake, a pocket knife and pepper spray.

Before I got dressed I made sure I did not need to add any more protection tattoo's in case I see a tattoo parlor anywhere around town. I have five tattoos, I have one on my chest, one on my ribcage, and one on each shoulder and forearms.

On the upper left part of my chest I have an anti-possession tattoo which prevents me from being possessed by a demon. On my ribcage is an Angel Concealment ward/tattoo which hides from any and all angels, even Lucifer himself could not find me. On my right shoulder I have a pentagram to protect me from evil. On my right forearm I have a cross. One my left shoulder is my symbol a Belladonna, which is a deadly plant which is extremely poisonous if consumed. Finally on my left forearm I have the words _Genus est Sempiternum_ written in cursive, it is Latin for Family is Forever. All of the tattoos besides my left arm are invisible to all but the supernatural.

After grabbing my keys and wallet I got in my 1998 Chevy Impala (my other baby named Belladonna after me which is my hunter's title due to my calling card) and left for the Grill.

Once I arrived at the Grill I could sense the Witch and the doppelganger as well as a fellow hunter. I assume it is the Gilbert cousin's and the Bennet witch. Once inside I see I was right. After a quick assessment of the room for escape routes and threat assessment I conclude the only possible threat was Bennet. The humans I could take, I would never hurt a fellow hunter unless warranted same as the witch but I just knew she would be a problem.

Bonnie Bennet is 5'2, with chocolate brown skin, black hair, hazel eyes and an aura of familiarity. Jeremy Gilbert is 6'1, has a toned body scrawny unkempt brown almost black hair and brown eyes, he was wearing baggy jeans and a black skull hoody and converse. All and all he was damn hot! Then finally there's Elena the exact copy of Katerina Petrova in looks except her hair is straight and a little stringy and her eyes. Her eyes show kindness and sincerity not deception and deceit.

I had planned on meeting them but not this soon, but I guess sooner is better than later. After ordering a Bloody Mary, I invited myself to sit at their table startling them. Which stopped their conversation giving me their attention.

"So a doppelganger," I look at Elena when I say this shocking her a bit before turning to Bennet "a Witch" causing her to narrow her eyes in suspicion "and a hunter walk into a bar. Now this is the beginning of a bad joke." I say with a smirk in a voice thick with barely suppressed amusement. It is ironic because I am both a witch and a hunter, and we were all in a bar though I am not the only hunter just like I am not the only witch in this bar. Seems like I am the only one who gets the joke because Elena and Bennet aren't laughing.

"Tough crowed," I muttered under my breath, which seemed to break them out of their daze.

Let the interrogation commence!


	2. Revelations Part 1

**Chapter 2: Revelations Part 1**

 _Previously_

" _So a doppelganger," I look at Elena when I say this shocking her a bit before turning to Bennet "a Witch" causing her to narrow her eyes in suspicion "and a hunter walk into a bar. Now this is the beginning of a bad joke." I say with a smirk in a voice thick with barely suppressed amusement._

 _It is ironic because I am both a witch and a hunter, and we were all in a bar though I am not the only hunter just like I am not the only witch in this bar. Seems like I am the only one who gets the joke because Elena and Bennet aren't laughing._

" _Tough crowed," I muttered under my breath, which seemed to break them out of their daze._

 _Let the interrogation commence!_

"Who the hell are you?" Bonnie demanded.

I smirked at the irony who am I? Hell half the time I don't even know. "Oh you know a little bit of this a little bit of that." I mused causing her to get annoyed which for some reason I enjoyed immensely. I was not at all worried about her using her power's on me because it won't work on me and the rules of the craft are to never harm a sister witch unless harmed first.

In fact I could feel her calling up her power now to attack me, "Oh Bennet I wouldn't do that if I were you." I warned causing her to pause her spell in shock that I could feel it.

"Why not?" She hissed annoyed at me no doubt. Oh this is fun! I grinned at her "Wouldn't want the spirits on your ass for harming a sister witch now would we?" I commented off handedly like we weren't talking about witchcraft.

The shock caused the spell to fizzle upon sensing my powers which due to my bloodline as well as being a half-breed is pretty damn powerful and she's not even sensing half of my power.

While Bonnie stewed on that for a bit Elena asked "who are you? How do you know us and if you are a witch who is the hunter?" Hmm she is definitely not Katherine. I pondered whether I should tell them straight or make it more fun and decided more fun.

"Well Ellie, can I call you Ellie?" She looked like she was about to say no but I didn't care it was a rhetorical question anyway. "Who I am is complicated. How I know you well not meaning to sound like a stalker but I know all about you and the shit that has been going on in this little town as for the hunter well there is you little cousin/brother Jeremy over there," causing their eyes to just about pop out of their heads guess they didn't think I knew about the hunter thing or the adoption. Oh Well!

"By the way he is hot!" I winked causing Elena to become disgusted by the thought of her little brother being hot and Bonnie to become jealous because she likes him but he sees her as another little sister and always will. "Also I am the best damn huntress in the Five you have probably heard of me the huntress Belladonna."

At this I pretty much expected them to go into shock and I can tell they have heard of me they radiate fear especially Elena. She probably thinks I came for the Salvatore's.

"You have no need to worry Elena. I won't ever hurt the Salvatore's they are family after all." Shocking them again this is fun I can't wait to see Elena's face when she hears she's dating my dad.

"Fa-fam-family?!" Elena stuttered wide eyed. I chuckled _oh yeah I can't wait to see her reaction!_ I thought gleefully! "How?" Bennet asked still suspicious yet cautious of me. _Smart girl,_ I approved. I smirked "Oh, I don't know if Ellie would be able to hear it Bennet," I sighed sounding truly concerned when I was finding this situation very amusing. "She might just go into shock. maybe a little." I mused.

This is just too fun. I smile causing both of them to realize how amusing this is to me which of course pissed them off for me making fun of them.

"Okay, okay, fine I will tell you. But don't say I didn't warn you." I chuckled then looked to Bonnie and asked seriously no more jokes which they noticed. "So Bennet tell me did you know a witch and a werewolf are the only beings capable of bearing children with a vampire?" at his they paled a bit at the image causing me to chuckle.

"We are called many things, Hybrid for a werewolf mix. But for us witches we are known as Dhampir. Half-vampire half-human since witches are just humans with magic."

I paused taking a sip of my Bloody Mary which I had almost forgotten about while they processed this then continued. "Unfortunately unlike werewolves the mother dies at birth and the birth is violent." I grimaced yeah violent is a tame way of saying the baby claws its way out of the mother's stomach.

"We stop aging at 7 years into this life and look 18, have all of a vampires strengths and none of their weaknesses bar stakes but of course having a stake shoved into anyone's heart would likely kill them humans included."

Taking another sip I decided to tell them the truth. Turning to Elena for the rest of the story. "my mother's name was Renee Swan descendent of the original witch Esther Michelson's sister Diana. I was told it was a one night stand after tons of boos and blood during the end of his ripper days." **(in my story his ripper days ended in 1992 instead of 1920)**

When I said Ripper I knew she figured it out. "Once she died I was raised by her ex-husband Charlie a hunter who despite being half of one of the monster's he hunted he raised and loves me like his own but being different I have memories from inside the womb so I knew who my father was and how he looked. But I was not ready to meet him. So over the years I hunted with my dad Charlie, gone to hell and escaped, prevented the apocalypse, got my heart broken by a cold one a different type of vampire. A cold one who didn't know what I am I found out that after a year together while I like an idiot fell for him the bastard never loved me just used me as a damn distraction!" I yelled taking a shot of my drink, before ordering more shots.

I don't even know why I am telling them this but I feel like they will be like sisters. When I got more shots I downed them one after another before continuing. "Yeah, so after the asshole leaves me in the middle of the fucking woods alone with my heart broken I pretty much threw myself into hunting until dad threw the towel down and threatened to take away my bike Ripper away if I don't do something besides hunting."

I down another shot before continuing. "So I hang out with my 'best friend' Jacob Black who knew was a shape shifter before he phased so I wasn't worried. Shit when you're in hell for a year your best friend being a shifter is nothing so of course I am cool with it. But what does the guy do?! I'll tell you what the bastard does he abandon's me too! Why? Because he can't be friends with a bloodsucker even half! So I decided even though I am still not ready to meet him I figured why stay where I am not wanted you know? I mean I don't belong in both the either world but both and yet both always reject me. So I just got in today, decided to come here to plan shit and get drunk instead I meet a fellow witch a hottie hunter and the girl banging my dad. Wow I am really drunk normally I don't talk this much."

By the time I am finished I realized that Bonnie and Elena were in shock again and I had downed 20 shots and my Bloody Mary and was only now getting the effects. Rubbing my temples to try to dispel the migraine I closed my eyes taking in deep breaths.

Still with my eyes closed I couldn't help myself with one last crack at them. "So should I call you mom Ellie?" causing someone to faint I guessed after hearing a bang of what sounded like a body hitting the floor or the table. Peeking an eye open I saw I was right Elena fell off her chair in a faint. she looked as pale as a corpse too, I thought aloud "I think I killed her."


	3. Revelations Part 2

**Chapter 3: Revelations Part 2**

 _Previously_

 _By the time I am finished I realized that Bonnie and Elena were in shock again and I had downed 20 shots and my Bloody Mary and was only now getting the effects. Rubbing my temples to try to dispel the migraine I closed my eyes taking in deep breaths._

 _Still with my eyes closed I couldn't help myself with one last crack at them. "So should I call you mom Ellie?" causing someone to faint I guessed after hearing a bang of what sounded like a body hitting the floor or the table. Peeking an eye open I saw I was right Elena fell off her chair in a faint. she looked as pale as a corpse too, I thought aloud "I think I killed her."_

 **Elena POV**

After Finding out that I am adopted, my mother is the vampire ex-wife of my history teacher and the man who is dating my aunt and that my Uncle John is actually my father I figured I needed and deserved a break. So I took Jeremy and Bonnie to the Grill for some fun.

"So Bon Bon how was your Aunts?" After her Grams died for opening the tomb she left for her Aunt's in Florida. She came back last week and we haven't had a chance to talk with all the crazy going on.

"Good, it was fun and nice to get away from all of the drama and the memories, but still I didn't enjoy it as much as I could have." Bonnie looked much different more sad and angry than before it broke my heart it is mostly my fault if I wasn't in love with Stefan her Grams would might still be here.

"Bonnie I want you to know-" at the sound of someone plopping down at our table I looked up to see a beautiful girl with emerald green eyes, pale ivory skin, and raven black hair. She wore ripped jeans, a Bite Me t-shirt, black leather jacket and combat boots, mascara, and blood red lipstick. All and all she looked like a baddass but why is she here and what the hell are those creepy tattoos? But out of nowhere she looks at me and says "So a doppelganger," _what the hell?! How does she know what I am?_ she turns to Bonnie raises an eyebrow "a Witch and a hunter walk into a bar. Now this is the beginning of a bad joke." she said smirking as if she found this hilarious, though I get the feeling that the joke held a double meaning.

She looked at us as if expecting us to laugh, but I don't know who the hell she is so it is not funny. Though she kind of reminds me of Damon. Apparently Bonnie had the same thought. "Who the hell are you?" Bonnie all but demanded. I got the feeling this stranger is going to enjoy getting under Bon's skin she looked amused and with a tilt of her head and a smirk said, "Oh, a little of this a little of that."

Yes I am definitely right she is getting a kick out of annoying Bonnie. I was about to break the tension by asking her name when she said "oh Bennet I wouldn't do that if I were you," with a mix of warning and amusement in her voice. She continued sipping her drink calmly like she wasn't pissing off a witch. She's got balls! I guess Bonnie was about to use her magic on this stranger and I was correct when Bonnie at the end of her patience hissed "Why not?"

The smirk still was plastered on her face and I was starting to wonder if it was permanent the girl radiated mischief and I got the impression she was enjoying every minute of our reactions. _Weirdo!_

"Wouldn't want the spirits on your ass for harming a sister witch would we?" she said nonchalantly like we were discussing the weather not that this annoying girl is a witch and one look at Bonnie's pale nervous face I'd say she it is because she is more powerful than Bonnie.

Deciding to give Bonnie a break and find out who she is and what she wants I figured, ah what the hell and asked "Who are you? How do you know us and if you're the witch who is the hunter?" I mean seriously she knows who we are but we don't know a thing about her or her name and what hunter? She looked at me for a moment like she was assessing me over something before nodding like she approved of me which is weird but I got the feeling her approval is extremely important.

"Well Ellie, can I call you Ellie?" I was about to say not a snowball's chance in hell when she continued as I opened my mouth. _God this girl is so annoying!_

"Who I am is complicated. How I know you well not meaning to sound like a stalker but I know all about you and the shit that has been going on in this little town as for the hunter well there is you little cousin/brother Jeremy over there," she said while eyeing my brother way too much in my opinion.

Okay so first stalker much? second Jeremy is a hunter? What the hell?! "By the way he's hot!" She said winking and I suddenly had an image of her and my brother...ew! I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit. Besides Bonnie likes him even though to him she is like a sibling and even said as much. I look over to Bonnie who looks like she is going to attack her. This girl just knows what buttons to push and is enjoying it. _She is CRAZY!_

"Also I am the best damn huntress in the Five you have probably heard of me the huntress Belladonna." At that name I'm pretty sure my heart just about stopped. The question is who hasn't heard of her?! The girl literally went to hell and back, stopped the apocalypse twice! She has the most slays and exorcism and is the youngest slayer at 18 this year! and here she is in mystic falls home of those that go bump in the night. What if she's after Stefan and Damon? Or Caroline and Tyler? I was broken out of my worries by Belladonna or Bella for short since she didn't give us her actual name.

"You have no need to worry Elena. I won't ever hurt the Salvatore's they are family after all." What the hell is she a mind reader? Wait a minute, what did she just say? "Fa-fam-family?!" I stuttered. I can't believe it but sadly I can see it. She reminds me of a female Damon with Stefan's looks a bit. Looking at her eyes which are so much like Stefan's.

"How?!" Bonnie demanded suspicion evident in her voice, hell even I'm suspicious the only family know to the Salvatore siblings is Zack and he is dead. Bella looked at me amusement and mischief dancing in her green orbs. "Oh, I don't know if Ellie would be able to hear it Bennet," she sighed sounding as if she truly cared which is total bull I can tell as can Bonnie so she pretty much demanded how. She always did hate people making fun of me but I can tell she did it again to annoy Bonnie and I can tell she's starting to catch on.

Raising her hands in surrender she reminded us she warned us before she became serious looking at Bonnie she started "So Bennet tell me did you know a witch and a werewolf are the only beings capable of bearing children with a vampire?"

So she is part vampire? But that would mean they would have to... ew image! She chuckled before continuing her tale. "We are called many things, Hybrid for a werewolf mix. But for us witches we are known as Dhampir. Half-vampire half-human since witches are just humans with magic."

As she took a sip of her drink I figured she is a Dhampir but how is she related to the Salvatore's? As Bella continued I began to analyze everything she says "Unfortunately unlike werewolves the mother dies at birth and the birth is violent." she grimaced _if you die and it is violent and it leaves the baby motherless why go through with it?_

"We stop aging at 7 years into this life and look 18, have all of a vampires strengths and none of their weaknesses bar stakes but of course having a stake shoved into anyone's heart would likely kill them humans included." Of course a stake would kill her it would kill a vampire or human.

Turning to me this time I had a feeling I am not going to like this not one bit. Looking into her eyes instead of mischief and humor I can see sadness, pain and sympathy? "My mother's name was Renee Swan descendent of the original witch Esther Michelson's sister Diana. I was told it was a one night stand after tons of boos and blood during the end of his ripper days."

Wait a minute she is a descendent of an original? Damn no wonder she is more powerful than Bonnie! Plus it sounds like she is a vampire's dream. But what struck me the most was when she said Ripper. That name struck a chord with me because I knew a vampire who used to be a Ripper with those same eyes. _Oh god please no!_ I prayed. Before I could ask if my suspicions are true she continued her story.

"Once she died I was raised by her ex-husband Charlie a hunter who despite being half of one of the monster's he hunted he raised and loves me like his own but being different I have memories from inside the womb so I knew who my father was and how he looked. But I was not ready to meet him. So over the years I hunted with my dad Charlie, gone to hell and escaped, prevented the apocalypse, got my heart broken by a cold one a different type of vampire. A cold one who didn't know what I am I found out that after a year together while I like an idiot fell for him the bastard never loved me just used me as a damn distraction!" She yelled tears streaming down her face, her eyes were so full of pain and anger and who can blame her?

Born of a one night stand to my boyfriend, she killed her mother and remembered it, going to hell, returning only to give someone who doesn't love you your love! Hell! I'd be pissed off yelling and crying too. _Poor Girl!_

After getting another tray of _shots Christ how much alcohol can this girl drink? She's not even tipsy!_ Must be a vampire thing Stefan and Damon are the same way.

"Yeah, so after the asshole leaves me in the middle of the fucking woods alone with my heart broken I pretty much threw myself into hunting until dad threw the towel down and threatened to take away my bike Ripper away if I don't do something besides hunting." By this point there is ten shots left out of twenty! Damn! She downs another shot before continuing.

"So I hang out with my 'best friend' Jacob Black who knew was a shape shifter before he phased so I wasn't worried. Shit when you're in hell for a year your best friend being a shifter is nothing so of course I am cool with it. But what does the guy do?! I'll tell you what the bastard does he abandon's me too! Why? Because he can't be friends with a bloodsucker even half! So I decided even though I am still not ready to meet him I figured why stay where I am not wanted you know? I mean I don't belong in both the either world but both and yet both always reject me. So I just got in today, decided to come here to plan shit and get drunk instead I meet a fellow witch a hottie hunter and the girl banging my dad. Wow I am really drunk normally I don't talk this much."

As she took a breather I decided to process things. Okay so this girl is a hunter, a witch and a Dhampir and oh yeah that's right she is my boyfriend's daughter! _OH MY GOD! STEFAN HAS A DAUGHTER!_ I panicked as that thought sank in. I don't know if I can handle this! This is too much to process. I'm okay, everything is going to be okay. I tell myself everything is going to be just fine.

"So should I call you mom Ellie?" Bella said slyly. Me? Mom? The room started to do 180's and before everything went back the last thing I heard Bella say is "I think I killed her." Just before the darkness took over my last thought was...

 _I can't handle this shit!_


	4. Vision Quest

**Chapter 4: Vision Quest**

 _Previously_

 _As she took a breather I decided to process things. Okay so this girl is a hunter, a witch and a Dhampir and oh yeah that's right she is my boyfriend's daughter! OH MY GOD! STEFAN HAS A DAUGHTER! I panicked as that thought sank in. I don't know if I can handle this! This is too much to process. I'm okay, everything is going to be okay. I tell myself everything is going to be just fine._

 _"So should I call you mom Ellie?" Bella said slyly. Me? Mom? The room started to do 180's and before everything went back the last thing I heard Bella say is "I think I killed her." Just before the darkness took over my last thought was..._

 _I can't handle this shit!_

 _Third Person POV_

Elena found herself in a meadow, it was beautiful with tons of wildflowers and the sun shining bright. A giggle caught my attention and when she looked closer to the meadow she saw them there lying in the middle of the meadow were two people. One a boy of 17 with pale white skin weird red hair and golden eyes and next to him was Bella?

They just laid there together in peace embracing each other before the boy spoke. "Bella I have something to ask you, it's important." The boy's voice was smooth like velvet. Leaning up on her elbow Bella lightly ran her hand across his cheek smiling a soft loving smile with such love in her eyes she wanted to look away.

"Ask away," she murmured still caressing his face as he closed his eyes slowly and stilled her hand holding it to him. He asked slowly almost hesitantly, "Bella, what would you do if you had to choose between someone you love and someone you can't live without?"

The way he asked it's like the answer will help him decide something important later on. "Honestly Edward, I would make a third option. Or if that person is someone I love and need would hold onto them as long as I can until it is time to let go."

Suddenly the scene changed and Elena was in the forest where she heard Edward and Bella arguing. "We're leaving." Edward said but his voice it sounded different, cold, emotionless, and dead. Bella seemed to tell something was up as well but she was in denial.

"Alright let me just tell Charlie and we'll…"she trailed off seeing his face, so cold and blank it was frightening. "When you say we?" Bella choked out trying to keep strong.

"I mean my family and myself," he replied in the same cold tone. Elena looked at Bella's face and just about cried as she watched her face go from heartbroken to detach then suddenly she felt a pain in her chest that felt like a hole and she realized that she was somehow feeling what she feels.

"This changes things," she said surprisingly calm. Elena looked at Edward hoping to see his mask slip but nothing did, not even his eyes they were hard and unyielding.

"Of course I'll always love you in a way but perhaps that's my punishment for loving the enemy. You were just too easy to fool hunter." Elena gasped as she realized what he did he killed her in a way she can never come back from, a broken heart.

The moment those word left his lips Bella knew she had been betrayed. The only person besides Charlie and the pack who knew about her was, "Alice!" Bella hissed feeling pissed off and betrayed at once again being betrayed by a 'sister'.

"Oh! What's the matter hunter are you sad? Are you going to cry? Ha! You hunters are all the same kill a monster because it is just that a monster not because they are good monster's but you kill them anyway." Edward snarled at his 'beloved' thinking of a good monster in particular a hunter killed and instead of imagining the man killing his friend it was his Bella.

The whole time he had been talking Bella felt an intense rage, hate and sorrow but most of all she felt hollow. As quick as a flash Bella had Edward by his throat and lifted him off of the ground with one hand while the other had a Celtic Celestial Silver-Iron dagger.

"B-Bu-But you're just a human!" Edward choked out realizing just how much his acting got. As Elena observed him more she saw his mask slip and saw this for what it was an act! All of a sudden Edwards's intentions made themselves known to Elena. Edward was leaving Bella to protect her from himself thinking she was a human, after finding out she is a hunter from Alice's thoughts and playing on her insecurities he knew she would let him go. He was hurting her to protect her because he thought she was human now he realized his mistake too late.

Bella's eyes began glowing green with red veins under them and she bared her fangs at him, her vampire face. Shocked he gasped "Bella?"

"Hello Edward, sorry Isabella is not home. Belladonna has come to play." Belladonna replied with a wicked grin. Bella like most vampires has two persona's Isabella or Bella which is her human persona and Belladonna which is her vampire and hunter persona.

"You know Edward, I should tell you a little secret about us." Belladonna leaned forward close to his face her cold glowing green eyes staring into his frightened black orbs.

"We were born this way, half-human, half-vampire. Dhampir" she purred wickedly into his ear before she pulled back to see his face and with a wicked smirk continued. "Although unlike you Cold One's we are faster, smarter, stronger, and just plain better than you." With that she backhanded Edward so hard he flew ten yards where he hit his head on a boulder cracking his diamond hard face. As he slowly got up Bella began stalking him like the predator she is.

"You know Edward she loved you, my human counterpart did. I kept trying to warn her, a little doubt here a little logical whisper there. I knew this day would come. You dared to try to control me! Well no more! You are right I am a hunter! I hunt the evil monsters in the world there never was a monster that fell by my hand that was good and trying to be. I live for the hunt, the chase of the kill and the blood I shed. But I was caged because she just knew this would happen if she told you."

Belladonna started walking away when she suddenly made a decision she wanted Alice to see. "Oh and Alice? I just want to say that the next time we meet… won't be pleasant I don't forgive and I never forget especially betrayal. Watch your back and tell the rest of your coven the same. Oh and tell Carlisle to expect the hellhounds, the contract has been broken. Come near me again Cullen's and you will die by my hand. Goodbye Cold Ones." With a gust of wind she was gone. With the last scene of Bella walking away with silent tears was the last thing Elena saw before she woke up.

 **Author Note in my story the Petrova line has the power to see the past of someone important or going to be important to them in order to learn from the past. As evidence from Katherine those lesson's didn't take.**


	5. Arrogance

**Chapter 5: Arrogance**

 _ **Third Person POV**_

When Elena woke up she found herself in a bedroom that wasn't hers. The walls were burgundy red, the floor was polished wood with a five pointed star in the middle of the room and on the ceiling with the exception of a scorpion surrounding the pentagram. The bed had black Egyptian silk sheets, with a nightstand on both sides of the bad with a creepy candle style skull lamp. The curtains were black laced and she could see some salt along the window sill which was odd to say the least. Now that she thought about it she noticed there were salt along the windows around the bed and in beneath the doors. There was a vanity and a wardrobe next to it and in front of the bed next to the door was an expensive looking entertainment system with a flat screen TV and an Xbox360.

After wandering the house to find her friends she found out that the style was like this throughout the house as well. After finding three other bedrooms that she guessed were guest rooms, three bathrooms, the library and what looked like a training room Elena finally found her friends in the living room.

Bonnie was sitting on the couch along glaring holes at Bella's head as Bella talked with Jeremy telling him about being a hunter and everything, that's cool and everything but they were two close for her liking.

Walking into the room Elena caught the tail end of their conversation.

"Then I turned around and noticed there was a huge crater in the wall! It was like someone was thrown into in or something!" Bella was saying to a clearly fascinating Jeremy while Bonnie looked intrigued yet skeptical despite her dislike of the girl.

"So after making sure I had my dagger and some extra salt on me I walked through the wall and saw the strangest thing." Bella told them looking bewildered.

By now not only was Bonnie and Jeremy fascinated though the witch could deny it all she wanted but so was Elena.

"Well what was it? What did you see?" an impatient Jeremy demanded.

Still looking bewildered like she still couldn't believe it she said, "I found my target and my father drunk off of their asses laughing like hyena's and naked as the day they were born" Bella told us looking quite disturbed as she continued, "We were in what looked like another world as there was sunshine and we were in a garden. Which is ridiculous since it was raining buckets outside and I had walked through a hole in the wall of the basement! It was like Narnia!"

By now all of them were looking at her like she had lost her ever loving mind. A whole other world in someone's basement! _Surely she was exaggerating_ , Elena thought. A little niggling voice in the back of her mind whispered _but what about what you have seen? Vampires, witches, werewolves and doppelgängers. If they were possible why no other worlds?_ Elena ignored that thought still in disbelief or denial it was hard to say.

Bonnie scoffed at Bella thinking she was absolutely crazy. _There were no such thing as other worlds besides the Other Side._ Bonnie though arrogantly to herself Grams would have told Bonnie or it would have been in her ancestor's grimoire.

Jeremy unlike Elena and Bonnie, though it was entirely possible. Unlike Bonnie he was not so arrogant to believe what they had seen was all there was in the world. Jeremy had always thought there were more beings out there than they knew about and after meeting Bella he was happy to be proven right.

Also since Jeremy had met the emerald eyed beauty he had noticed how relaxed he seemed to be. Lately since he had found out about Vicky and everything that has been going on with Elena and her friends he had become withdrawn and almost always angry. Losing Anna who despite everyone thinking he loved her romantically and thought of her as the quirky annoying little sister he didn't know he wanted despite her actual age, was hard on him as well.

Somehow after the first hello from her he relaxed and smiled more and they had just met last night! It was insane to feel so comfortable around someone other than family so fast, but he does.

After seeing Elena and Bonnie's faces Bella held in an irritated sigh. Bella knew they didn't believe her and she can't blame them as they didn't know her at all besides what she had told them last night.

Still she could tell they didn't believe her not because they didn't know her and thought she was telling tale. They didn't believe her because they were arrogant enough to believe that only the supernatural's in this little town were the only things paranormal in the world. _Hell I wouldn't be surprised if they think Mystic Falls is the only supernatural hotspot._ Bella though barely containing the urge to roll her eyes at those two.

 _At least Jeremy believes me,_ Bella thought fondly. Bella was surprised at how at ease and content she feels around the young Gilbert. Bella loves his enthusiasm at hearing her stories of her hunts. No one but her father would have believed her or found them fascinating, but for some reason Jeremy did and it warmed her broken heart a little. Bella didn't know what it was about him but she found she didn't mind as long as she continued to feel this content.

"What was your target?" Elena asked awkwardly having missed most of the story and wanting to break the awkward silence. Though she didn't believe her she was curious about who her supposed target was.

Breaking out of her thoughtful observations of her three guests Bella looked to a still clearly skeptical yet curious Elena.

"Leprechaun." She simply said nonchalantly like talking about the weather and not a small midget obsessed with gold. Seeing the disbelieving duo look at her like she was nuts she gave them a careless shrug not at all bother by their skepticism.

"Why was your dad naked with a Leprechaun?" Jeremy asked awkwardly looking curious yet uncomfortable for asking. Raising a brow at the squirming boy she couldn't help but mess with him.

After all everyone has been awake for an hour and she still hasn't messed with them yet. She is proud of herself for having lasted this long. With a wicked grin and a glint in her eyes she knew just how to mess with him.

"Well Leprechauns though small are said to be the fifth greatest lovers after Succubae, Incubi, Sirens and Vampires. Especially their tongue that is long and forked which is perfect for..." Bella trailed off seeing all three of them looking as red as a tomato and looking horrified. Though Bonnie looked a mix of disgust and a bit turned on. "Eating," Bella finished off innocently though the glint of mischief and amusement in her eyes gave her game away.

As her three guests tried to stop blushing Bella decided to make breakfast. So with a smirk she sauntered to her kitchen thinking to herself how easy they were to mess with. Halfway to the kitchen her cell phone alerted her to an incoming text. Curious and alert she read the text sent from her old friend.

 _ **From: Kitty_Katz**_

 _ **To: RiPpErBiTcH**_

 _ **Hey B! I just thought I would warn you RED is on the move and the RATS may return. Also MR. HYDE is looking for COPYCAT.**_

 _ **Be Careful!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Kitty XOXO**_

After rereading the text for a minute she understood the coded message. Red is Victoria and she is on the move possibly heading her way. The Rats are the Cullen's so they might return to Forks which isn't a problem seeing as she had no intention to ever return to Forks of her own free will so she should be safe. Mr. Hyde is Klaus a werewolf hybrid, the first actually and he is looking for the doppelganger. The copycat means the doppelganger which is Elena which means Klaus is coming for her.

Huffing in annoyance Bella sent out a reply back in thanks and to let her know of any developments and to keep her updated before she put her phone away.

Closing her eyes she let out a deep frustrated sigh before deciding to just take everyone out for breakfast having become too agitated to cook.

Heading to the living room to inform the trio of the change in plans she couldn't help but think _I really hate fucking drama!_


	6. Suspicious Plot

**Chapter 6: Suspicious Plot**

When Bella returned she found Bonnie sitting close to Jeremy looking smug and gleeful for some reason which instantly made her suspicious. Narrowing her eyes at the witch she resolved to keep an eye on the young Bennet, the last thing Bella needs is a Bennet witch plotting against her. While Bella is more powerful than Bonnie and is only going to get stronger as she gets older it is still irksome to have a Bennet after her ass.

Though, Bella mused as she quickly and discreetly rover her eyes over the girl she had to admit if the witch could somehow get that huge stick out of her ass and stopped being such a bitch or at least tone it down a notch she would make a nice fuck.

Shaking herself from her thoughts Bella observed the Gilberts. Elena looked really uncomfortable and guilty about something which made Bella think that whatever made Bonnie look so smug is something Elena knows about and if the way she keeps looking at Bella is any indication than it has to do with her and not in a good way.

 _Great! Just what I need more drama!_ Bella groused to herself barely resisting the urge to bang her head against a wall. Sighing she looked at Jeremy and noticed he wouldn't look her in the eye and looked torn about something but ultimately said nothing to her. Bella frowned as she realized that it bothered her that he wouldn't look at her or talk to her about what was going on.

Deciding to her conflicting feelings of Jeremy's avoidance for now Bella told the three her plan to treat them to breakfast at the Grill which they all agreed to as she knew they would since there was free food for them in a place they were comfortable where they can get answers from her and for her to question them about the things she did not know and about her father.

Smiling happily to herself at her plans coming together Bella missed Bonnie's smirk, Elena looking even more guilty and Jeremy's panicked look before heading out to the car to warm it up.

Once Bella left the room Jeremy leapt to his feet and rounded on the girls looking as enraged as he felt. "You have to stop him! Call him off!" Jeremy raged shaking in anger at the audacity of what Bonnie and Elena planned to do to the girl he was beginning to like.

Bonnie gritted her teeth as she resisted the urge to shake her crush as she heard the worry in his voice for a girl who wasn't her and some total stranger who keeps lying to them. _Why can't he see I am protecting him?_ Bonnie will always protect Jeremy and Elena and this creature posed a very dangerous threat to them.

Looking into Jeremy's enraged and frantic eyes she forced a cruel smirk onto her face and with as much malice in her voice as she could Bonnie told them what she already knew to be true.

"It's too late."

BANG!

A gunshot suddenly sounded outside startling everyone in the room followed by a pained and enraged scream. Going pale Elena looked incredulously at Bonnie before exclaiming "I thought you said it would be at the Grill?" Looking at Bonnie betrayed Elena knew the answer before she said it.

"I lied."

Ignoring his sister and the bitch who planned this he ran outside to help the Dhampir only to stop in shock at the scene in front of him.


	7. Assassination Attempt

**Chapter 7: Assassination Attempt**

Jeremy ran outside ignoring Bonnie and Elena intending to help the enchanting girl who had made him feel different in a good way. Ever since Anna died Jeremy had been lost and angry for so long. Having only just met this mysterious yet funny beauty just last night it made no sense why he felt so at ease with her and why he was so worried about her when she could have come to Mystic Falls to kill him and his friends. But somehow he didn't think she would do that, though she looks like a total bad ass and her stories are cool he got the impression she wouldn't kill someone. She was not a killer he very much doubted she killed anyone before stories or not.

So it was a shock to him that as soon as he stepped outside he saw the assassin Bonnie sent after the girl destroyed. And by destroyed he meant disfigured, mutilated and broken. The would be Assassin's arm was bent in an unnatural angle, there was a bone sticking out of the skin in his leg and his face was bloody and damn near caved in.

Bella was straddling the body punching his face over and over with no intention of stopping it seemed. Bella's clothes were covered in blood especially on her right side near her ribs. While the blood all over her clothes was obliviously not her own the area where her ribs were bleeding most certainly was.

Sweating and shaking in both pain and rage Bella kept punching the man who shot her and who she suspected that complete and utter bitch Bonnie hired to kill her, though knowing who the man is Bella wondered if he offered to do the job for free she honestly wouldn't put it past him. Bella felt betrayed and pissed off! Bella had done nothing to warrant an assassin after her ass and the fact that the two Gilbert's knew about this and didn't warned her? Well, let's just say that she won't be letting her guard down around them again and she definitely won't trust either of them again.

"Bella? BELLA STOP!" Jeremy cried but Bella was not done, not done by a long shot. Bella knew just who had attacked her and it sickened her that the Gilbert's would allow this, especially since they don't know her enough to see her strengths and what she will do when provoked.

 _But now they will see!_

Jeremy couldn't bear to stand by and watch anymore. Cautiously he approached the raging brunette and gently placed his hand on the feral girl's shoulder trying to calm her down some, which proved to be a very big mistake.

As soon as he touched her she growled and whirled around to punch him but he quickly caught her fist easily before she could much to her frustration. "Stop," Jeremy pleaded softly looking into her eyes hoping to calm her. After a moment of tense silence broken only by her panting breaths she finally eased up a bit.

Roughly breaking her grip from him Jeremy frowned at the sudden loss of the warmth of her hand, he was distracted by her leaning close enough that her lips were a breath away from his. Jeremy's eyes involuntarily flicked down to her lips and he wondered what it would be like to kiss those plump lips. He was so distracted by the thought of kissing her he almost missed what she said. Almost.

"Fuck you!"

With one last glare at him and the house she sauntered back to her car and drove off leaving Jeremy standing there.

 **Author note:**

 **Ok so to clear something up. It may look like I hinted that Jeremy and Bella are going to be paired. Keep in mind that the poll is still up so don't worry this is not the final pairing I just wanted to express Jeremy finally acting like a hormonal teenage boy. Since the only time he acts like a hormonal teenage boy is around Vicky and once she was killed off he turned all Emo even in the romance department. Kissing ghosts seriously! Anyway, put a hot furious girl who is kicking a grown man's ass in front of him one moment and then is in kissable distance the next and let's see how you react! So now Bella is pissed off at the Gilbert's and we know the plot. Who do you think is the assassin?**

 **Review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Assassin Revealed

**Chapter 8: Assassin Revealed**

As Bella sped away Jeremy couldn't help but think to himself how wrong it was for Bella to be driven from her home and be targeted by an assassin when she has done nothing to deserve it. Jeremy felt guilty as hell that he stood by and watched it happen without trying to warn her about Bonnie's plot. _If only I had warned her!_ Jeremy berated himself.

But then what? Say that he did warn her, what would happen then? Bonnie and his sister would be pissed as hell at him, they would likely never trust him again or if they did it would take quite a bit of time and groveling for them to ever trust him with something important again. Not to mention he had to live with his sister so having her pissed at him would not be fun when she has access to where he sleeps.

 _Besides,_ Jeremy thought to himself as he heard his sister and Bonnie emerge from the house arguing about something, _the girl is a complete stranger no matter how I feel for her and Bonnie and Elena are my family. Family will ALWAYS come first._

"I am just saying Bonnie, that we don't know what this girl is capable of! And what if she attacks us in retaliation huh? What then?!" Elena raised her voice as she grew agitated. They have been arguing about their actions or inaction since Jeremy left to check on the girl and the assassin they sent after her.

"She won't." Bonnie said trying to sound confident, though her voice cracked giving away her nerves as she realized just how bad she had fucked up. All Bonnie had wanted to do was to keep Elena and Jeremy safe and to get rid of the threat this strange girl presented to them. Though she knew better even if she would never admit it out loud. Bonnie wanted to get rid of Bella for two reasons. The first is that she wanted to get rid of the threat this powerful girl was to her power.

Bonnie has been so used to being the most powerful witch in Mystic Falls as well as being a Bennett Witch, which is one of the powerful witch bloodlines there are. Key word….one of them. Being a direct descendant of the very first Original Witch in history is a very big boon in Bella's favor. Having the blood of the Original Witch run through her veins makes Bella the most powerful witch alive since the Original Witch herself. So if she could get rid of her, than her place as the most powerful witch in Mystic Falls is secure again as selfish as that is.

The second reason is that Bonnie wanted to get rid of the competition for Jeremy's affections. No matter how many times Jeremy may say he does not like her like that and sees her as the little sister he always wanted, she knew in time that might change. Bonnie has loved Jeremy for as long as she can remember. Call it love at first sight if you will, but Bonnie knew one thing for sure. This bitch would not take Jeremy from her Jeremy is HERS!

"How do you know that?" Jeremy joined the conversation as he joined the girls on the porch ignoring the mess of a man on the ground where his intended target had left him after she kicked his ass. Repeatedly. In Jeremy's opinion the dick deserved it and worse. Bonnie turned to face Jeremy as he approached and grew frustrated as she took in his forlorn and angry visage. Bonnie hated it when Jeremy was mad at her and it enraged the witch beyond belief that it was on that creatures behalf!

"I just know." Bonnie told him raising her chin and an eyebrow at the grumpy boy daring him to say otherwise. Though he wanted nothing more to tell her how arrogant and stupid he thought she was being he held his tongue, there were be time for that later.

Frowning at Bonnie Elena turned a worried eye on her brother. Elena felt horrible knowing that Jeremy was starting to like the strange girl. Though she understood Bonnie was trying to protect them, she felt she was out of her mind in provoking someone they knew nothing about. _Besides,_ Elena thought to herself _what if she was telling the truth? What if she is Stefan's daughter?_

Then that would mean they had almost killed her boyfriend's daughter before he even got to know about her. They would have killed apart of Stefan-SHE would have killed apart of Stefan and that thought hurt. _It would kill him_ Elena realized the more she thought about it, _it would kill him to realize the girl he loves had tried to kill his child._

A groan and a curse broke the trio from their thoughts as they looked at the groaning figure on the ground as he staggered to his feet. The man though bloodied and bruised was no doubt handsome.

Standing at 6'2, the man had a lithe swimmers build and pale skin. He wore tight dark wash denim jeans, steel toed black boots and a white t-shirt that was stained red from the bloodshed tonight. His face looked as if it was carved by an angel before the fight, despite that it was littered with cuts, bruises and blood. With a chiseled chin, a strong jaw, thin dark eyebrows and his ice-blue eyes that were partially hidden beneath a couple of locks of raven black hair that fell to his face. The man was gorgeous even when beaten.

"Well," the man's seductive dulcet toned voice caressed the air in a sarcastic tone as he stared down the three guilty teenagers. "That went well."

Facing the man they had called to take out Bella, Elena felt even more guilty. If, and this is a very big if as she was too deep in denial to admit the truth to herself. But if Bella was indeed Stefan's daughter, than what they have done was horrifying not to mention sick! For the person they had asked to help them. The person who had dropped everything to fight a stranger without any indication as to who he is fighting to protect them. The person who they called to kill his family it seemed was…

"Damon."

 **HA** **! I bet you didn't see that one coming! Honestly neither did I! I was going to put John or even Alaric but then again my pen had other ideas. I have to admit this idea was even better, more drama for future chapters and more family drama between Damon and Bella. Though as first impressions go Damon's sucked!**

 **How do you think Damon will react when he finds out that he almost killed his niece?**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Review**


	9. Damon Knows

**Chapter 9: Damon Knows**

There was a moment of tense silence as the three guilty teens tried to think of something to say. Bonnie was trying to think of another way to kill Bella without anyone knowing it was her, although it would be obvious she would be a prime suspect. Jeremy was trying to think of a way to tell Damon about just who the girl he was trying to kill was. Elena was trying to think of a way to prevent Damon from finding out just who he was sent to kill.

Meanwhile, Damon was getting sick of the silence and just wanted some damn answers. Unfortunately for him, he knew just from the look in the witch's eyes that he would get no answers from her unless he was to get her mad. Though Damon can be a crazy bastard, he is not crazy enough to piss her off when she has that look in her eyes.

Deciding to ignore the scheming witch, Damon looked at the two Gilbert's for answers. Damon took one look at Elena's face and concluded that she would not help him. Damon knew she would lie to him and though he was disappointed it was not like he expected any better. _After all,_ Damon sneered to himself _for all she preaches to not be like Katherine, she couldn't have been any more wrong. Lying must have been a Petrova trait,_ Damon mused in disappointment as he turned to the youngest Gilbert.

Seeing the conflict on his face Damon knew that the boy would be the one to give him answers. Looking the male Gilbert in the eyes Damon set about getting his answers.

"Who the hell was that?!" Damon demanded, startling the trio from their various thoughts.

Jeremy was startled by Damon's commanding voice as he was brought out of his thoughts and focused on the irate vampire. Jeremy knew he should tell Damon who Bella was, but a part of him wanted to keep this information to himself. Jeremy knew his sister won't tell Damon anything and Bonnie definitely won't tell him anything either. So he doesn't have to worry about Damon finding out from them and Jeremy can keep this to himself.

But, Jeremy knew he shouldn't and he wouldn't do that. It wouldn't be right and it wouldn't be fair to Damon or Bella. If Jeremy was ever in Damon's position, Jeremy knew he would want to know as much about the woman he attacked as possible holding nothing back.

Despite the fact that Damon is an arrogant, selfish, sexist dick with homicidal tendencies, he does care. There is no doubt in Jeremy's mind that after the shock and disbelief wore off then he would be mad as hell. But at least he will know now, from one of them rather than to find out later and either on his own or from someone else. Decision made, Jeremy opened his mouth to tell Damon the truth when he was interrupted.

While Jeremy was debating on whether to tell Damon the truth, Damon had been surreptitiously keeping an eye on the two girls. When he saw Jeremy about to open his mouth to either tell him the truth or tell him off, he also saw Elena open her mouth to no doubt protest. So Damon cut her off before she could breathe let alone speak out.

"Shut. Up!" Damon hissed as he cut her a look so cutting any protest she may have had died as she looked into his cold ice blue eyes in fear.

Satisfied that they would not be interrupted again by Elena, Damon turned back to Jeremy with a nod for him to continue. After casting an annoyed glare at his sister, Jeremy turned to look Damon in the eyes as he told Damon just who the girl he attacked is.

"That girl, you know the one you just tried to kill?" Jeremy began as he watched Damon with a careful eye for any signs of danger.

Damon thought about the girl who he had tried and failed to kill. Sure, she didn't do anything to him to deserve such an attack. But she did threaten Elena or so he was led to believe. Now though he is not so sure what to believe as he got the feeling that he was lied to.

As he thought more about the strange fierce girl who had whipped the floor with him, Damon wondered absently if he ever saw her again if he could convince her to have a rematch. He could just picture it, he would have pinned her down on the floor after a nicely executed Judo flip.

As he held her down, she would struggle to throw him off of her, exciting him he would kiss her neck as she moaned, torn from telling him to get off or to fuck her right there on the ground. Then when she finally begged him to fuck her he would rip off her pants and panties at once. Despite her struggles as he couldn't picture her not fighting him to the end, she would moan as she begged him to fuck her and to claim his prize.

Glancing at Jeremy with glazed eyes as he was so turned on from his fantasy that he just wanted to forget his answers and go jerk off somewhere, he realized that Jeremy had been speaking while he had been fantasizing about the mystery girl. Tuning in to the conversation, he wished he stayed in his fantasy a little longer as Jeremy's last words shocked him.

"-so yeah, congrats dick! You just tried to kill your niece!"

Damon was shocked. _What. The. Fuck?_ Damon wondered, as he searched the little Gilbert's eyes for any kind of deceptions but found none. Shaking his head back in forth in denial, Damon used his powers over the mind to watch every memory he had on the mysterious girl.

After watching everything from Jeremy's mind he turned to Elena to see her memories. Searching for anything at all that would prove to him that this was all a sick joke. He was about to turn to Bonnie when he decided not to go fishing about in her mind. Damon wouldn't dare to go looking into Bonnie's mind, the girl would send him an aneurysm to end all aneurysms if he did. _Besides,_ Damon thought to himself ignoring Bonnie who was looking at him with a bitchy look, eyebrows raised and all. _This bitch is clearly very disturbed and anyone with a lick of sense would know that, if they don't then they are idiots!_

Once he finished his search, Damon thought he was going to be sick! Damon had just tried to kill his niece! That is fucked up! But not as fucked up as the fact that he had fantasized about fucking her after a fight and was still somewhat turned on by it! Turning paler than normal at the thought of what he had done and what he had thought about doing to the poor girl, he paused as he realized something.

Turning to look at the girl he loved, he noticed the guilty and almost ashamed look on her face. It was at that moment Damon knew, Elena had lied to him about her being in danger. With a pang, Damon realized it was a setup! Damon was setup by the woman he and his brother loved. He was setup by her to kill his niece, his own flesh and blood. Sure he had killed Zach, but he wasn't of his blood, they took him in when the boy's mother was killed and Stephen felt responsible so he took him in. Bella though, Damon had no doubt that she was his niece, she looked too much like him and Stephan to be anything else.

Elena was willing to kill the supposed love of her life's daughter! What's worse is she was going to use him as the weapon to do so, knowing that he was her uncle. It didn't matter if the mystery girl was Stephen's daughter or not! If there is a possibility no matter how small, that she was of his blood, then Elena should have never done this! Damon knew that a good or at least moral person would say that she shouldn't have done this at all no matter who the girl is related to.

But Damon is not a good or moral person so that doesn't apply to him. Damon wouldn't care if the girl was the daughter of president, but the moment he was told of the possibility that this was his niece and the moment he saw her through the Gilbert's memories he cared. Damon knew he would move heaven and earth to make it up to her and to punish those responsible for this, Stephen and his love for Elena be damned.

"You heartless bitch," Damon spat at Elena in a dangerous whisper, his handsome face turning red with anger. Ignoring her hurt look he glared at the trio before he spat at their feet in disgust. Trembling with rage he strode to his car to get out of there and cool down before he did something he would later… very much later regret.

As Damon drove away, the three stood there rooted to the spot. They each hoped that Damon would not do something stupid, but then again this is Damon. As the car disappeared from sight the three couldn't help but think to themselves not for the first time that evening and something they will ponder many more times in the future.

 _What have we done?_

 **Wow Elena! Just Wow! What a fucking bitch! And Bonnie just….no comment!**

 **I know I should stop bashing Bonnie and Elena but…they make it so easy! Right?**

 **Any way I don't want to talk about those bitches, (sigh) I want to talk about the disaster that is Damon. More specifically his fucked up (but sexy) head. What the ever loving fuck! That fantasy was hot, writing about it was hot, Damon having said fantasy about his niece however….ew! I think I threw up in my mouth a little bit when I wrote this… but none the less I kept it so whatever. Besides at the time he didn't know that Bella is his niece, not to mention Bella in this story is sexy as shit! So I guess he has an excuse…but still (shudder) gross!**

 **Okay enough Character analysis! I have a question for you readers!**

 **For the next chapter should I write it from Damon's point of view or Bella's?**

 **Also real quick, for those of you who would like Bella to be paired with a Mikaelson I am sorry to say it won't happen. Since Bella is related to them (descendant of Esther's sister remember?) she won't get together with any of them. Though it won't stop some Originals from flirting with her or trying (wink! wink!). Before any of you scream incest, when the Originals were born and in that era it was okay and practically expected for you to marry or fuck your sister or brother or any other family member. So they really see no problem with that, Bella on the other hand very much does.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Review please!**


	10. Bonds and Home

**Chapter 10: Bonds and Home**

As Bella drove away leaving those who would dare to try to kill her behind, she couldn't help but feel the sting of betrayal. Bella had hoped that Damon would have recognized her, or at least felt who she was to him. Maybe she had been hoping he would feel the familial bond they shared or at least ask questions as to whom he would be attacking first. However he didn't feel a damn thing or ask her and just attacked and no matter how irrational it is she was hurt that he felt nothing when she could feel their bond so strongly. Now though, the moment that dick decided to attack her the bond fractured and it would take a long time to repair the once strong bond and even then it would never be the same.

Any Supernatural being can form bonds, though the type of bond depends on both the person and the species. For some species they have imprints which is like a soul mate only more intense, some have mates which is a way to breed and survive the species which many confuse as a soulmate. Then there are the deeper bonds connecting on a soul level and are less bestial. Such as Soulmates and True Love, every being on the planet has one. Whether they are human, vampire, witch, werewolf or demon. Any and everybody has one, it is just so very rare to find one as love can be fleeting and can also be mistaken for a bond it is not. However there are other bonds such as a familial bond, which are bonds that a supernatural can have that unlike humans can feel it on a soul level connected to their descendants and ancestors. Because many supernatural creatures are immortal, it takes the feeling of the bond to recognize their ancestors or descendants. A supernatural being should always be able to recognize their kin, always.

So it is a shock to her that Damon did not feel their bond as keenly as she did. Unless he did and simply did not care, which horrified her that he would not care for his family and thought strangers deserved more care than her. If that was the case what would her father be like? If judging by the meeting she had with her Uncle was any clue of what meeting her biological family was like, did she even want to meet her father? After all Charlie Swan may not be her biological father but he was a father to her in every way that counts. So did she even need another father in her life?

Bella shook her head of her thoughts as she decided to worry about that later as she drove to the one place she knew would be able to help her calm down and process the day's events. As she pulled into the driveway and parked in front of a huge log cabin in the middle of the woods where her friend and sometimes lover would help her sort herself out while she decided her best course of action, she couldn't help but smile as she saw him exit the house. The man had a college boy look to him, with warm brown eyes, dimples, shaggy brown hair and a charming smile. He wore hip hugging work jeans and brown work boots. He was also shirtless showing off his very yummy and lickable (and it was she knew from experience) muscle body.

As her eyes roved over his body she could feel the stress of the day fade and a very familiar hunger settle over her. Hearing the man chuckle at her perusal of him, she raised an eyebrow and met his smug face. He knew what he does to her always greeting her without a shirt in his favorite jeans and damn him for being so smug.

With a huff, Bella tried to look unaffected but failed as the corner of her lip tugged in an involuntary smile. She could never get angry with him for anything even if she was pretending it was just impossible and absolutely infuriating. With a shrug and a sheepish grin he jogged down the stairs to greet her taking her into the safety of his strong arms. Breathing his cinnamon and pine scent, she couldn't help but slump against him as for the first time since she arrived in Mystic Falls she felt like she was home. Feeling so content she couldn't help but grin as she practically purred to the man who had once owned her heart.

"Hello Sam."


	11. Sam

**Chapter 11: Sam**

 _ **~FLASHBACK~**_

" _BELL'S WATCH OUT!"_

 _Charlie screamed as Bella ducked a strike coming from the claws of the Wendigo that sought to cleave her in two. As Bella ducked, she heard a gunshot and a horrible scream as the Wendigo was exorcised. Panting in relief that she wasn't going to get scratched by that beast and that it was finally dead, Bella turned to Charlie to see if he was okay only to hear him grunt in pain. Concerned, Bella cautiously approached the man who raised and trained her. If seeing the look of shock on his face wasn't a clue that something was wrong, then hearing the gurgling of blood getting caught in his esophagus was. Worried and downright panicked now, Bella sprinted to the man and caught him before he collapsed to the ground. Seeing a huge gaping whole stretching the length of his left shoulder to his right ribs, and feeling how much blood he was losing as she tried to staunch the bleeding, Bella knew this was bad. After seeing how pale he was, she knew it wasn't bad…it was worse!_

 _Trying to hold herself and him together, Bella kept pressure on his wound as she dug around his jacket for his cell phone to call for help when she felt Charlie's hand gently stop her. Seeing him shake his head at her, she blinked back the tears that were damn near begging to be released, Bella took a big gulp of breath as she tried to think of what she could do to help him. But as he grew fainter she knew that she was going to lose the man who trained her and raised her, the worse thing was there wasn't a damn thing that she could do about it. Just as she was resigning herself to watching her mentor die she heard a sound of a wing ruffling near to her right. Fearing that they were about to be ambushed by some unknown creature in their vulnerable state, Bella quickly drew her pistol and aimed it where she heard the noise only to stop and stare at what she found._

 _Standing not even five feet away from her was the most gorgeous man she has ever seen and seeing as she has met some beautiful creatures before this is saying something. The man stood at roughly 6'5 feet tall, the wore nothing by a loincloth showing his powerful and seemingly chiseled muscle's, he had an angular face with a strong royal chin, and_ _shoulder length curly brown hair. But it was neither of those features that caught and held Bella's attention. It was the man's emerald green eyes that were so captivating it seemed to both soothe her and excite her. This man wasn't human was her first thought. If the man's beauty didn't give him away his huge white wings sure did._

 _As Bella stared at the angel before her, the angel in question tilted his head like a curious puppy as he studied the human before him. The angel has been around for a millennia and has had many lovers in the past, but none has peeked his curiosity more than she. The angel has been watching her for a long time, he has been waiting for her longer than she has been alive. The angel couldn't wait to claim her as his finally, but before he could even think of claiming her, he decided to get to know her first._

" _Hello little one." The angel's rich baritone voice greeted her, startling her out of her ogling._

 _As Bella pressed harder on Charlie to apply more pressure on the wound, Bella grabbed his hand and tapped her index finger three times. This was their code that something supernatural was around when they couldn't see them. Charlie seemed to have been lucid enough to understand because he seemed to put more effort into staying awake and alive long enough to ensure that Bella was safe. Focusing back on the curious angel who in her distracted state moved closer to her, Bella licked her lips nervously as she could feel the power seemingly rolling off of the creature._

" _Hello?" Bela stuttered nervously, the power she could feel making her lose her confidence and her worry for Charlie making her even more nervous. Seeming to understand her anxiety, the being tilted her head at the man in her lap curiously. The being wondered if this human male is the woman's father, he certainly hoped he wasn't the female's mate. A growl rumbled through his chest at the thought, she is MINE! The being raged possessively._

 _Having to have heard the beings primal growl, a shiver ran down her spine, though curiously it was not from fear. Does this being have powers over emotions? Bella thought to herself as she observed the man before him. Bella decided that she must gain more information on this being to determine if it is friend or foe._

" _Who are you?" Bella asked the being in front of her. Though she mean the words to sound strong, it came out as a breathy whisper._

 _With another tilt of his head, the being studied the human before him. Bella thought he was looking into her soul his stare was so intense. By the time the being deemed her worthy of an answer, Bella was fraught with nerves. With a smirk, the being answered her in a voice thick with power._

" _I have many names young one. But for simplicity's sake, you may call me Sam."_


End file.
